


【luzsora】電車の中

by kikaze



Series: 唱见同人 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Summary: 谁也不知道为什么在电车上他们竟然会开始……





	【luzsora】電車の中

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文翻车重发，lofter首发于2018.3.18  
> 曾经lof id：uninarunaru的点文

到底为什么会变成这种情况……そらる和luz都说不太上来。他们现在的注意力都集中在彼此身上。

“うん…はあ、luzや、やめろ……”そらる努力压抑着卡在喉头的呻吟，手无力地扶着luz环在他身前的胳膊，半推半就。

电车靠站，在乘客们匆忙的上下车间luz身后的人群猛地往前一挤，埋在そらる体内的炙热在毫无防备的情况下去往了更深处，他险些惊叫起来，只得一口咬住自己的衣袖。

“そらるさん，你里面…好湿、好紧、好舒服…”luz伏在そらる耳边轻呵出热气，说完顺势含住他的耳垂，用舌尖细细舔弄着，成功让そらる身体一颤，后穴猛地绞紧luz的阴茎。

得亏了luz高大的身材和那件死神风的风衣外套，そらる能安心地躲在车厢一角里，不用担心会被其他乘客看到他们正在做什么事情。但是这样也让luz更大胆地在そらる身上胡作非为。他温热的手指撩起衬衫下摆，从光滑的小腹一路往上，在无关紧要的地方打了两个转后直击目标，捏着そらる早已变硬挺立的乳头好一阵揉搓。未剪过的略长的指甲轻轻刮过乳尖的软肉，让そらる顿时失去了一切反抗的力气，唯有短促而断断续续合着luz抽动节奏的喘息。

“luz你…在外面……唔、哈啊…不要、太…太过分了……”

“但是そらるさん也很想要的对吧？”仿佛为了印证自己的话，luz故意停下所有动作，等着そらる按捺不住地自己扭动起来。

“乖啊。”luz舔了舔そらる的脸颊，他意会地转过头，以一个别扭的姿势和身后的luz接吻。luz轻轻勾出そらる的舌头吮吸着，听着そらる小声的呜咽让他心情大好，そらる眼角的泪光更让他有一种接近胜利的快感。

——即使是在人群涌动的公共场合，我也能尽情地独自享用你凌乱又色情的样子。

luz非常清楚そらる的敏感点在哪儿，就像他清楚在电车上做爱会让そらる更加兴奋敏感一样。他时不时重重碾过那一点，其余时间则完全避开，只是浅浅地抽插。平时这样做是想看到そらる急不可耐地配合着他扭动腰肢的样子，现在他更好奇在电车这种地方そらる会怎样来满足自己的欲望。

果然，由于体位的关系仅靠身体的扭动并不能很好地满足そらる。他羞得满面通红——虽然本来也很红——说：“luz…求你、给我……”

“哦？给你？”luz话里透着笑意，因为情事染上的低沉沙哑让人招架不住，想把自己身体的每一处全部奉上给他，“给你什么？不说清楚…我怎么明白呢？”

そらる咬着嘴唇，一副豁出去的样子，声音也小到几乎听不到：“给我…你的肉棒……”

这才是调戏他的そらるさん的正确姿势。

“好啊，给你。”luz低笑一声，加大了抽插的幅度和频率。次次都顶到最深处，狠狠蹂躏那一处最敏感的点。

そらる被做到欲仙欲死，平日里淡漠的脸色此刻只剩下情欲。管他什么大庭广众的电车，现在他只要和他的luz在一起。

体内的快感达到了最高点，そらる再一次回头向luz索吻。他想让自己每一刻都沾染有luz的气息，尤其是高潮的时候。

电车上的时间太短。luz在そらる射了以后大力抽插几次也草草了事。人太挤了，他只好先扶着几乎走不动的そらる勉强从车厢里出来，再将他打横抱起。

“你放我下来…”そらる轻轻敲打luz的手臂，“一个男人抱着另一个男人太奇怪了。”

“你看你都没什么力气，”luz放下そらる，用自己的风衣裹住他后再度把他抱起，“这样他们就看不出来了。”

そらる似乎还不太满意地想挣扎，被luz口头威胁了，“我还没发泄完现在很兴奋，你要是再乱动指不定我就找个巷子把你彻彻底底地办了。”

そらる终于安分下来。他环着luz的脖子，看着他在路灯下忽明忽暗的侧脸，安心地睡了过去。

 

 

#下面是废话时间

大家好，我是车技渐长（并没有）的木风！

在挤早高峰的地铁时突然想写电车play，非常刺激有没有。

希望大家吃肉吃得愉快！


End file.
